Sakura Blossoms
by Imaginator
Summary: Set a year after Syaoran leaves to Hong Kong. Sakura reminisces the times they had shared at the old playground and the feelings they had for each other. Sakura's POV. One shot.


Yes, I know, long disappearance, I know, I know...I swear, I have a good excuse! I'll tell you guys when I remember it...

Okay, seriously. Exams this year, must study really hard, so I'm going to write more one shots, because they are really too fun...

This is just a little angst piece I wrote after watching too much anime in a row; Basically sap, sap, more sap...Like the description says, written from Sakura's point of view as she thinks of Syaoran. I'm quite proud of this, actually.

R& R, please?

Sakura Blossoms

It's been a year and a day.

A year and a day since you got unto the plane that took you back to Hong Kong.

A year and a day that took you farther away from me than I could imagine.

A year and a day when I confessed to you I loved you too.

The wind ruffles my hair, but I barely notice. Already I 'm reliving the few snatched moments we had shared together at the airport. You had looked so serious then. Did I look like that too?

I can't remember much about that day, time has dulled most of the details. Yen, your luggage, the people around us, they're just blurs in my memory.

I only remember the look you gave me before we parted. Your gaze searched mine and I think you saw into my soul.

I hope you like whatever you found in me.

Do you know I'm sitting on the swings where you first told me you loved me? You showed me your heart on your sleeve, so earnest and sincere. I was so afraid then, afraid of losing your friendship in the pursuit of something I didn't understand.

It was only much later when I realized; I wasn't losing our comradeship, only exchanging it for something infinitely more precious.

Thank goodness I found out in time. You couldn't have known how devastated I would have been if I had missed finding you at the airport.

And, I know this sounds selfish, but I think I spared you some heartache too.

My feet push me idly off the ground and I swing gently. Life has been so quiet lately. Onnichan and Yukito are so busy all the time. And school...everyone misses you, do you know? Yamazaki has taken to spinning yarns about Hong Kong, only Chiharu never lets him finish them. I think they're hilarious.

Tomoyo still designs costumes for me to wear just in case another attack like the Clow ones come again. To be honest, I would welcome a few such attacks again,if just so that you can come down again to help me deal with them.

Just thinking about you, decked in your green outfit makes my cheeks hot. But no one's around to see me anyway; it's growing dark, almost twilight. I just stopped by here on my way home to think awhile.

You used to think I was unworthy of being the Cardcaptor. I used to dislike you too, but I bet you knew that already. I laugh now whenever I think about how we had gotten started off the wrong foot. How was I supposed to know your heart behind your rudeness?

But afterwards, I got to understand the person you were. And you were the bravest, strongest, steadiest, nicest and best person I could ever hope to compete with over the Clow Cards.

And I loved you.

My vision blurs, and I wipe savagely away the tears that gather at my eyelashes. Weak. That was what you called me the first time we fought to capture a Clow Card. That was the insult that stung most, and I hated you for that.

Okay, maybe not hate. Despise, dislike, dis-everything you. Not hate.

Still, it's almost funny to think of how far we have gone together and how our dislike for each other has changed into what we share now.

Or do you still share it? Have you met someone else in Hong Kong you like more than me? I understand now how you must have felt everytime I walked with Yukito. I don't want to name that emotion, but I pray, pray, pray so hard that it isn't true.

The tears fall faster, too fast for me to wipe. I cling to the memories of you, of your chestnut hair that gleams in the sun, of your amber eyes, always shining with suppressed emotion, almost golden when you're angry, of your grace and litheness when you execute your attacks, of your voice that caresses me when I'm down...

Syaoran, I love you.

Syaoran, I miss you.

My thoughts must be stronger than I imagine; I can almost see you standing in front of me, looking down at me with that look in your eyes. I shake my head and look again, laughing at my foolishness and daydreams.

And my breath catches in my throat.

The hair that gleams in the sun glints now in dusk's fading light. The lean graceful body is clad in a simple blue sweater and slacks.

And the amber eyes that had haunted my every dream hold my own in their steady gaze.

We freeze, together, unmoving. I think I almost believed that if I so much as blink, you'd disappear.

For a moment, the whole world pauses.

Then you open your arms and, like a sigh, it rolls off your lips like a breath from the heart.

"Sakura."

I run to you, the world around me but blurs of colored lights. Except you, you who shines like a beacon to me, in me.

Syaoran.

Syaoran Syaoran Syaoran.

Then, I'm in your arms, feel them closing around me, your warm breath in my hair and I think no more.


End file.
